


Crackpot Theories

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Heroes (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been calling Slayers, asking if they've noticed any strange abilities recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackpot Theories

Buffy frowned as she stared down at the be-turbaned older man pictured on the back of the book Giles had given her. She'd tried reading a little of it on the flight, since she was supposed to be pretending to be a fan of the author, but it was mind-numbingly boring; luckily, she had Willow along to fill any awkward gaps in the conversation.

Provided he was harmless, anyway. If he wasn't? There was a reason she had the Scythe packed in an enchanted sleeve in her luggage. The professor guy been calling new Slayers around the world for weeks, asking if they'd noticed any strange abilities recently; they'd all pretended not to know what he was talking about, thank God, but the fact that he'd known their names at all was very suspicious. Either he routinely combed newspapers for the slightest hint of anyone who might fit his crackpot theories-- most of the Slayers he'd called _had_ been briefly mentioned in their local press due to strange things they'd done in public the day they were Called-- or else his crackpot theories were just a cover, and he was a threat that needed neutralizing. Faith had wanted to hunt him down herself after the sixth girl had reported in, but since _she'd_ been number four, Robin and Giles had convinced her it would be better to send in someone who wasn't already on this Chandra Suresh's radar.

There hadn't been any new calls reported during the days it had taken to summon Buffy and Willow back from Rome and Brazil, but there was still a Suresh living at the same address in New York, according to Council contacts; whatever he was up to, they'd find out soon enough. Provided their cab actually made it there through the choking city traffic.

Buffy wasn't sure which option she was hoping for, evil or merely too curious for his own good. Either way, they were going to have to get him off the Slayers' scent somehow, and innocent people were always more awkward to deal with. Although, if his theories _were_ more than a scam? She was _so_ going to sic Willow on his records. Chances were high that anyone who could fly or travel through time or see the future would already be hip deep in the weird, and the Council could use all the open-minded heroic types it could get.


End file.
